Shuttle dumping transport vehicles for harvested cotton are currently used in the market. These vehicles include chain driven conveyor belts for unloading harvested cotton. The vehicles must be positioned close to the module builder or trailer wagon for proper unloading of the cotton into the module builder or trailer. Current dumping vehicles, however, have wide baskets or holding containers that make it difficult for the operator to easily position the vehicle beside a module builder or trailer for unloading. The present invention provides a drop chute extension that is connected to the dumping wall side of the vehicle and which can be selectively retracted or completely extended, thereby increasing distance over which the cotton can be dumped into the module builder. An extended conveyor section in the chute extension directs the outward flow of cotton in the middle and far side of the module builder or trailer, providing even distribution and allowing the module builder or trailer to be completely filled. The present invention also provides that the drop chute extension can be folded over and retracted into the basket of the shuttle dumping vehicle, allowing for easy transport down the road without undue concern about hitting overhead obstructions.
Shuttle dumping transport vehicles, such as the "BOLL BUGGY" (a registered trademark of the assignee of the present invention), that include the present invention have a safety feature that is intended to prevent operation of the conveyor belt until the drop chute extension is fully extended and the basket of the vehicle has been lifted. This safety feature prevents damage to equipment.